Dance Competition (KaiHun)
by Berry Kyu
Summary: [END] Jongin yang berpartner dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berpartner dengan Baekhyun harus saling bersaing dalam sebuah kompetisi menari. Dan, yang menang akan memberikan tiga permintaan untuk yang kalah. Siapakah di antara kedua pasangan menari itu yang akan memenangkan kompetisi itu?/KaiHun/Shounen-ai/Seme!Jongin/Uke!Sehun/ABSURD


**^^Dance Competition^^**

 **Oneshoot : Dance Competition**

 **Main Pair : KaiHun**

 **Other Pair : ChanBaek dan seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya.**

 **Summary : Jongin yang berpartner dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berpartner dengan Baekhyun harus saling bersaing dalam sebuah kompetisi menari. Dan, yang menang akan memberikan tiga permintaan untuk yang kalah. Siapakah di antara kedua pasangan menari yang akan memenangkan kompetisi itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Crack Pair, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan, Seme!Jongin, Uke!Sehun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Permintaanku adalah…"_

 **#At The ChanKai's Dance Room**

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan onyx kelamnya memperhatikan dirinya sendiri di depan sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari cermin. Ia meliuk-liukan seluruh anggota tubuhnya, memperlihatkan gerakan lenturnya di depan cermin tersebut.

Bulir-bulir cairan bening mengalir dari pelipis lalu berjalan ke leher dan masuk ke dalam kaos putih tipis yang ia kenakan. Ugh, pemuda itu terlihat sangat sexy. Apabila ada wanita di dalam ruangan ini, maka wanita itu akan mengeluarkan cairan merah dari lubang hidung mereka.

Well. Dia memang rajanya. Dia tampan, dunia tahu itu. Dia juga cerdas, tidak di ragukan lagi pastinya. Dia kaya, seluruh orang tahu tentunya. Dia tentunya jago menari. Dia adalah seorang putra dari keluarga konglomerat di Korea Selatan. Kim Jongin.

Ayahnya yang menjadi direktur di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesat di Korea Selatan, sedangkan Ibunya adalah seorang designer terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Tentu saja, kehidupan mewah dan serba ada, ia miliki. Tak sedikit, baik wanita atau pria yang mendekatinya karena hal itu. Well, itu bukan hal asing untuk Jongin.

Satu lagi, Jongin ini juga memiliki seorang saudara laki-laki yang berusia dua tahun di atasnya. Kim Chanyeol. Oh, betapa sempurnanya kehidupan pangeran kita ini.

"Hey, Kim Jongin! Istirahatlah sejenak!" Seru Chanyeol yang sudah duduk bersandar di sudut ruangan sembari memegang sebuah botol air minum. Kondisinya tidak berbeda jauh dengan kondisi Jongin. Berpeluh hingga tubuh basah bak di guyur air satu ember.

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku harus mengalahkannya!" Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Sudah tiga hari sejak Jongin bertemu dengan rival mereka yang angkuh itu, Jongin semakin menggila berlatih menari.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakannya, Jongin!" Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin. Chanyeol hanya mendengar nafas Jongin yang tidak teratur dari jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

Jongin semakin intens menatap dirinya yang menari seperti seorang gelandangan itu. Rambut yang acak-acakan dan baju kaos yang sudah kusut seperti itu. Bahkan, jika ia sedang berjalan di luar saat ini, pasti banyak orang yang akan memberikan uangnya dengan suka cita.

Walaupun ia masih fokus ke tariannya. Namun, pikirannya melayang ke pertemuannya tiga hari yang lalu dengan salah seorang rival beratnya yang sangat angkuh tetapi manis itu. Astaga, bahkan Jongin tersenyum sendiri di sela-sela kegiatannya itu.

Tiga hari lagi kompetisi menari yang diikuti Jongin dan Chanyeol akan di mulai. Dan, tentu saja Jongin harus benar-benar menyiapkan seluruhnya, walau gerakan rumit yang ia buat sendiri itu sudah di hafalnya di luar kepala.

Hanya saja, kesepakatan dengan rival angkuh nan manisnya tiga hari yang lalu itu, membuatnya semakin bersemangat berlatih menari. Bahkan, Chanyeol saja sampai kewalahan sendiri, karena ia adalah partner Jongin. Salahkan saja Jongin yang memaksanya sampai ingin mencium kakinya. Itu menggelikan… Sungguh.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **3 Days Ago**

 **#At The BaekHun's Dance Room**

Jongin mengulurkan kepalanya di balik pintu, sedangkan dadanya terjepit di antara daun pintu dan tepian dinding. Matanya menatap kagum seorang pemuda tampan berparas manis yang sibuk menari di depan dinding cermin tersebut.

Well, seperti inilah Jongin setiap saat. Di saat seharusnya ia berlatih keras untuk sebuah kompetisi menari yang diikutinya, ia malah memilih menonton atau bisa di bilang mengintip pemuda manis itu.

"Yak! Dekil, kenapa kau berada di kelas kami?!" Pekik seorang pemuda mungil yang kali ini berparas sangat cantik dengan suara cemprengnya. Pemuda cantik itu berkacak pinggang, mata sabitnya menatap Jongin tajam.

"Hai, Oh Baekhyun. Apa harimu menyenangkan?" Tanya Jongin berbasa-basi pada pemuda cantik itu. Tetapi, matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan pemuda manis yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan mereka berdua.

"Siapa itu, Hyung?" Tanya pemuda manis itu sembari berjalan mematikan tip-nya. Kemudian, berjalan perlahan ke arah saudara mungilnya itu.

Oh astaga, lihatlah si Kim Jongin itu sudah ber-fanboy-ria saja. Jongin melihat pemuda manis itu seperti seorang pangeran lengkap dengan jas putih dan senyum manis khayalannya. Tetapi, saat pemuda manis itu sudah benar-benar berada di hadapannya, khayalan bodoh itu pun musnah dari otaknya.

Jongin membenarkan posisinya, lalu tersenyum bodoh pada pemuda manis yang menatapnya kesal itu. Dengan angkuhnya, pemuda manis itu melipatkan tangannya di dada, menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan salah satu sepatu yang berdiri dengan ujungnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Jongin?" Tanya pemuda manis diiringi nada tak suka dan ketusnya. Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya, bibirnya sedikit di cebikkan.

"Hanya melihatmu menari. Tidak boleh?" Tanya Jongin mengembalikan pertanyaan pada pemuda manis yang disukainya sekaligus menjadi rivalnya dalam kompetisi menari yang akan di adakan enam hari ke depan.

"Oh, terima kasih, Tuan Kim, karena sudah sudi melihat tarianku. Tapi, lebih baik kau kembali ke ruangan menarimu. Aku dan saudaraku akan menari kembali." Ucap Sehun, si pemuda manis, diiringi nada sopan yang setiap akhir perkataannya mendapat tekanan. Mencemoohnya, mungkin?

"Menari saja. Aku akan melihatnya." Sahut Jongin kembali dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Hey, Tuan Kim yang terhormat. Kau itu adalah rival kami. Tentu saja itu akan bahaya, jika kau tahu apa saja tarian yang kami ciptakan." Kali ini Baekhyun, si pemuda cantik nan mungil, yang mencemoohnya. Meremehkan, huh?!

Jongin menorehkan kepalanya empat puluh lima derajat saat mendengar sebuah derap kaki orang berlarian lengkap dengan nafas yang terputus-putus dari suara yang sangat di kenalinya. "Hosh… Hosh… Rupanya kau berada di sini, Kim sialan!" Orang itu langsung mencengkram lututnya ketika berada di depan Jongin.

"Jangan men— ah— Selamat siang, Baekhyun-ssi. Bagaimana harimu?" Jongin mendengus kesal. Saudaranya itu sungguh munafik. Mereka sama-sama menyukai kakak-beradik di depan mereka ini. Hanya saja, Chanyeol akan seperti tadi, lalu ia akan menceramahinya lagi kalau itu tidak baik.

"Hariku? Apa kau harus tahu, Chanyeol-ssi? Urus saja harimu, jangan mengurusi hariku!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal. Mata sabitnya memelototi Chanyeol yang sudah bergidik ngeri.

"Hey, Kim Chanyeol-ssi! Bawa orang hitam ini pergi dari ruangan menariku! Aku tak sudi melihatnya!" Rahang Jongin mengeras seketika. Sehun yang akan kembali masuk tiba-tiba saja tersentak kaget saat pergelangan tangannya di tarik oleh Jongin.

Jongin mengunci ruangan menari milik Sehun dan Baekhyun itu, setelah mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari sana. Lalu, mencabut kunci dari sangkarnya. Sehun membulatkan mata sabitnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin!"

Sehun berusaha mendapatkan kunci itu kembali, namun Jongin menggodanya dengan melarikan kunci itu ke lain arah saat Sehun akan menangkapnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sialan?! Cepat keluar dari ruanganku!" Pekik Sehun dengan dada yang naik-turun. Belum sempat ia bernafas lebih baik setelah menari, ia sudah di hadapkan dengan manusia aneh di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan. Kau ingin mendengarkannya? Heum?" Jongin bergumam menggoda. Sehun menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Diam berarti iya," Well, Jongin memang sangat senang semena-mena. Tentu, menjadi seorang pangeran sempurna sepertinya akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Jika aku kalah, kau bisa meminta tiga permintaan padaku. Jika kau yang kalah, aku akan meminta tiga permintaan padamu. Kau sepakat?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu jabatan tangan Sehun. Tetapi, yang ia dapati hanya kerutan di dahi Sehun.

"Kau belum mengerti?" Sehun membuka sedikit mulutnya, sorot matanya menatap Jongin bingung. Oh, ingatkan Jongin untuk tidak memeluk makhluk manis itu saat ini juga.

"Dalam kompetisi itu. Jika aku kalah, maka kau bisa meminta tiga permintaan padaku. Jika kau yang kalah, maka aku bisa meminta tiga permintaan padamu."

"Apa?! Aku tak mau! Aku juga tidak sudi bersepakat denganmu!" Paparnya angkuh. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hm… Baiklah. Tapi, terkunci denganku seharian. Bagaimana?" Jongin menggoyangkan kunci di tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Saat Sehun kembali ingin menangkapnya, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu menyembunyikannya.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi, baiklah, aku akan menyepakatinya. Well, tentu saja nantinya aku yang akan memenangkan kompetisi itu lagi, Kim Jongin. Yeah, kau mengingat kompetisi tiga bulan yang lalu?" Sehun menyeringai senang. Seringaian itu tidak bertahan lama, pasalnya, Jongin membalas seringaian itu tak kalah lebarnya.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, sampai-sampai, Sehun dapat merasakan nafas hangat Jongin menyapu bibirnya. Sehun tidak tahu lagi sudah seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Oh Tuhan…

Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke sisi daun telinga Sehun, meniupnya sekali, "Saat itu aku memang membiarkanmu menang, Sayang. Tapi, pada kompetisi ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu memenangkannya, Sayang."

Sehun mendorong dada Jongin hingga membuat Jongin terduduk di lantai. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin sudah kembali ke posisi berdirinya, tanpa merasa kesakitan akibat dorongan maut Sehun tadi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memenangkannya, Kim Jongin! Aku yang akan menang, bukan kau!" Tantang Sehun sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Jongin. Jongin tertawa mencemooh.

"Kita lihat saja, Manis. Siapa yang akan memenangkannya. Kau atau… aku." Jongin kembali mengembalikan kunci pada tempatnya, lalu memutarnya hingga terdengar suara…

 **CEKLEK**

"Ingat itu baik-baik, Sayang…" Goda Jongin sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan menari itu. meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Baekhyun yang khawatir segera menghampiri saudaranya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sehun-ah? Apa dia melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh? Menelanjangimu misalnya." Sehun menatap kesal Baekhyun. Lalu, ia menjentikan jarinya pada dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya dapat meringis sedikit sambil bergumam kesal.

"Cepat latihan!" Teriak Sehun. Baekhyun segera beranjak dari sana, menyusul saudaranya untuk kembali latihan.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di ruangan menari Jongin dan Chanyeol. Sedari tadi, Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin yang sibuk tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri. mungkin, Chanyeol harus memanggil seorang psikiater untuk adiknya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Jongin memandangnya, lalu tertawa kecil padanya. Yeah, Jongin sudah gila sekarang.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **3 Days Later**

 **08.10 AM**

Panggung kompetisi yang cukup cesar itu berdiri kokoh di tengah lapangan sekolah. Para murid, dewan guru, serta para juri telah memadati kursi-kursi yang sudah di sediakan oleh panitia.

Berbagai sorakan terdengar memekakan telinga para kontestan di belakang panggung. Nama Jongin dan Sehun yang banyak terdengar dari pada kontestan lainnya.

Acara pun di mulai. Satu per satu kontestan di panggil menurut nomor urut. Nomor urut Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama berada di akhir.

"Aku dan partnerku duluan, ya?" Kata pemuda manly yang sedang menggenggam partnernya itu pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Pasangan bernomor urut tiga terbelakang tadi berjalan menuju panggung, meninggalkan Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda, sedangkan pemuda manis itu memutar bola matanya malas. Ingin sekali ia membunuh pemuda tampan itu, tapi, ia tidak mau mengotori tangan mulusnya itu dengan darah.

Sedangkan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling lempar pandangan malu-malu kucing. Oh, rasanya Sehun ingin menusuk kedua bola mata Baekhyun yang jelalatan itu.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan kini adalah giliran Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk menampilkan tarian ciptaan mereka di atas panggung. Sebelum Sehun menuju panggung, kepalanya tertoreh ke belakang, menyeringai pada Jongin yang tampak santai saja.

"Kau akan kalah, Sayang. Tch… Hilangkanlah sifat angkuhmu itu. Benar-benar kontras dengan wajah manismu itu." Gumam Jongin yang mendapatkan tatapan heran Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Jongin diiringi dengan nada yang menantang. Chanyeol mendecih, lalu melarikan pandangannya ke lain arah.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, barulah kali ini adalah giliran Jongin dan Chanyeol. Dengan percaya diri, Jongin dan Chanyeol berdiri di atas panggung. Ia memandang Sehun yang menatapnya remeh di samping panggung dengan sikap angkuhnya yang sudah mendarah daging.

Tarian Jongin dan Chanyeol pun di mulai, tarian rumit yang mereka berdua ciptakan dapat membuat seluruh mata yang menatap mereka terkesima, tak terkecuali Sehun dan Baekhyun. Bahkan, Sehun sama sekali tidak melarikan pandangannya pada Jongin yang serius dengan tariannya. Jongin begitu… bersinar.

Jongin dan Chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan tarian mereka dengan sempurna. Riuh tepuk tangan dari seluruh murid dan dewan guru terdengar lebih meriah dari pada riuh tepuk tangan sebelumnya. Semua mata di sana memberikan tepuk tangan, bahkan lebih dari sepuluh orang dewan guru memberikan standing applause untuk Jongin dan Chanyeol. Kecuali, Sehun. Ia masih mempertahanka sikap angkuhnya itu, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk bertepuk tangan dengan berlebihan.

Saat ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin, pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Di sana Jongin tersenyum padanya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pemuda tampan itu membungkuk dengan kedua tangan memegang lututnya.

Sehun sedikit membesarkan matanya, tangan kanannya tanpa sadar meremas dada kirinya. Di sana… Jantungnya terasa akan melompat dari rongganya. Apa dia… Tidak! Mana mungkin! Setidaknya, itu hanya teriakan pikiran Sehun.

Pengumuman pemenangnya pun akan segera di bacakan oleh panitia. Sehun tersenyum mencemooh.

"Juara pertamnya adalah…"

Tentu saja juara pertamanya adalah…

"Kim Jongin dan Kim Chanyeol."

Apa?!. Sontak, tubuh Sehun menegang sempurna, matanya terturun menatap tanah. Masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan rupanya.

Jongin yang sudah kembali berada di atas panggung menyeringai tipis saat melihat Sehun menunduk di sana.

"Dan disusul dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun di posisi ke dua." Baekhyun langsung saja menarik tangan Sehun untuk naik ke atas panggung. Jongin dan Chanyeol bergeser, memberikan Sehun dan Baekhyun cukup ruang.

"Di posisi ke tiga adalah XiuHan," Itu adalah pasangan yang tadi menyapa Jongin. Ternyata, mereka juga menjadi juara. Haha.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **03.30 PM**

"Hey, Sehun! Tunggu sebentar!" Sehun yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya terpaksa menutupnya kembali saat suara pemuda tampan dari kejauhan menginterupsinya. Mau bagaimana pun, ia adalah seorang yang bertanggung jawab.

"Kau akan meminta permintaan itu, kan?" Tanya Sehun to the poin saat Jongin sudah berada di hadapannya. Kompetisi sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Dan, baru lah sekarang mereka bisa pulang setelah berganti baju dan sedikit membantu panitia mengemasi panggung yang berantakan setelah di tinggalkan begitu saja

"Tentu. Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bersandar pada badan mobilnya dengan posisi menyamping, kembali bersikap angkuh dan dingin.

"Sebutkan saja permintaanmu!" Ujar Sehun sedikit kesal karena Jongin terlalu lama menyampaikan permintaanmu.

"Permintaan pertama. Besok kau harus mau berkencan denganku!"

"Apa?! Kau—," Sehun menegakan kembali tubuhnya dan berniat menghentikan Jongin yang sedang menyebutkan permintaannya. Namun, Jongin tidak memperdulikannya.

"Permintaan kedua. Kau tidak boleh mengusirku ketika aku sedang ingin bersama-mu,"

"Kau tidak bi—," Perkataan Sehun kembali harus terputus.

"Permintaan ketiga. Kau harus mau menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin,"

Sontak, mata Sehun terbelalak kaget, "APA?! MENJADI KEKASIHMU?! DALAM MIM—,"

CHUP~

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin telah menciumnya tepat pada bibirnya. Oh Tuhan… Ciuman pertamanya…

Jongin melahap habis bibir tipis Sehun, seolah-olah ia tidak akan bisa merasakannya lagi. Sehun merasa tubuhnya lemas, ia ingin menolak ciuman itu, tetapi, tubuhnya menginginkannya, bahkan Sehun membalas ciuman itu. Jongin semakin menghimpitkan tubuh Sehun pada body mobil Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya menciumi Sehun.

Di lain tempat yang tak begitu jauh dari Jongin dan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang mengendap-endap melihat adegan seperti drama di depannya itu.

"Hah~ Akhirnya usaha kita untuk menyatukan mereka berhasil, Chanyeollie!" Seru Baekhyun yang tertahan. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko apabila Jongin dan Sehun yang masih asik berciuman itu mendengar seruannya yang seperti sebuah pekikan itu.

"Kau benar, Baekkie. Kau tahu? Aku merasa teracuhkan saat kau berakting ketus seperti itu." Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya, berpura-pura sedih.

"Oh, maafkan aku kekasihku yang tampan,"

Mereka kembali memperhatikan Jongin dan Sehun yang masih asik dalam dunia mereka.

"Aku chup mencintaimu chup Pangeran manisku chup!" Ucap Jongin yang mengecup bibir Sehun berkali-kali sebagai spasi dari ucapannya. Lalu, kembali mencium bibir Sehun yang sudah membengkak. Tanpa Jongin ketahui, Sehun tersenyum tipis di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

'Aku juga, Pangeran tampanku…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Oh astaga, astaga… aku gak tahu juga ini apa :v… ughhh! Hanya membawa oneshoot pendek ini… yah, sebenarnya ide ini muncul saat aku ada di rumah nenek aku, dan saat itu aku belum bisa mengetiknya karena gak bawa laptop :3 jadinya gaje banget yah… iyakan? Aduhhh maaf banget yah kalau banyak typonya juga…maaf juga kalau moment Kaihunnya gak berasa manis :3… oke, kalau gitu Berry pamit yah**

 **PAI~ PAI~**


End file.
